Truth or Dare
by SiLvErDrAgOnDuO
Summary: To relax after the winter war the captain's play truth or dare. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Sunsilk.**

'Captains after the Winter War we have been under a lot of stress so to unwind Captain Shinji Hirako has suggested we play Truth or Dare.' Yama-jii said.

Shinji stood up 'Okay the game goes like this.' He dramatically said taking out a bottle 'We sit in a circle and spin a bottle the top of the bottle is the asker while the bottom is the receiver.' 'The asker asks the receiver Truth or Dare if the receiver picks truth he has to answer any question asked by the asker and if the receiver picks dare he has to do a dare chosen by the asker. One more the thing the receiver gets to spin the bottle next, Okay.'

All the captains nodded and sat in a circle.

Shinji sat and spun the bottle. The top faced Soi Fon while the bottom faced the soutaicho.

Soi Fon smirked 'Truth or Dare' she asked

Yamamoto gulped, both options seemed pretty bad but he might as well pick dare to show that he was brave and was not wimping out picking truth.

'Dare' he said and immediately regretted it, seeing the smirk on her face widen, he didn't know that was even possible.

'I dare you to….' Said Soi Fon dragging out her words 'Arrange a meeting with all squads tomorrow.' She continued her smirk turning even wider 'Stand on a stage in front and….do The Macarena.'

All the other captains began to laugh uncontrollably, the very thought of Yama-jii doing the Macarena made even the stoic Kuchiki smile.

'Fine' Yama-jii grunted 'Now I shall spin the bottle.' He announced spinning the bottle.

The top faced Kyoraku and the bottom faced Byakuya.

Byakuya inwardly cringed Kyoraku smiled

'Now Kuchiki-taichou.' He asked 'Truth or Dare'

Byakuya debated in his head '_If he picked truth Kyoraku would nose into his past if we picked dare he'd just have to do some stupid thing plus if he picked truth it would like he was a wimp and that would be a dishonor for the Kuchiki pride.'_

'Dare' he said maintain his stoic mask well

'Okay' Kyoraku said 'I dare you Byakuya Kuchiki to wear a pink tutu tomorrow, carry some sakura blooms and wait in your office, when your lieutenant comes in you must start throwing about the petals. Considering your usual stoic nature when you're lieutenant asks what you are doing you must throw some petals and cry SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI.'

Byakuya paled ant turned towards the soutaichou 'Soutaichou isn't that dare too long.' He asked his eyes pleading for the soutaichou to agree.

However the soutaichou was still miffed with the fact he had to the Macarena in front of the entire Gotei 13 and was in no mood to show pity to the 6th squad captain.

'No, Kuchiki-taichou it is a perfectly fine dare please be sure to perform it by tomorrow.' He said

Byakuya could not keep on his mask. He frowned unhappily and spun the bottle.

The top landed on Unohana while the bottom faced Mayuri.

'Kurotsuichi-taichou Truth or Dare.' She asked smiling too sweetly making the other captains back away from her.

Kurotsuichi thought _'Considering what dares the other captains had to perform he would've preferred to take truth but what if that evil captain asked him to tell his lab secrets. No, he couldn't do that, he would have to pick dare and wish for the best.'_

'Dare' he replied

'I dare you to….' Unohana started 'go one day without wearing your mask.'

'Nooooooooooooooooooo' Mayuri screeched 'You can't do this to me. I can't.'

'But you must Kurotsuichi taichou.' Unohana said her smile growing larger emitting more evil aura making the captains back away more.

'Huh' grunted Mayuri.

Inwardly he sighed _At least she had not asked about his precious lab secrets._'

He quickly spun the bottle.

The top landed on Ukitake and the bottom on…..Unohana.

'Truth or Dare Unohana-taichou.' He asked

'Truth.' She quickly replied

'Um….well.' he started

'Yes Ukitake-taichou.' Unohana prompted smiling creepily

Ukitake gulped he had to ask some simple question or who knows what she might do to him.

'Why do you braid your hair in front.' He asked

'Because its comfortable for me that way.' She aptly replied and spun the bottle

'Uh' Ukitake said scared to say anymore.

This time the bottom landed on Hitsugaya and the top on Shinji

'Truth or Dare.' He asked

'Dare.' Hitsugaya replied without thinking

'I dare you to ask out Ichigo's little sister. Everyone already knows you like her.'

Hitsugaya blushed furiously 'I do not like Karin.'

'Now Now.' Said Shinji 'Ichigo has 2 little sisters you immediately assumed it was Karin.'

Hitsugaya fumed in his place and angrily spun the bottle.

This time the top landed on Komamura and bottom on Rose.

'Truth or Dare.' He asked. Inwardly he hoped Rose picked truth he really needed to ask him something.

'Truth' said Rose.

Komamura inwardly cheered. 'What shampoo do you use for your hair.'

All the other captains sweat-dropped. Why would Komamura want to know that?

'Sunsilk.' Rose promptly replied 'Why do you ask?'

'I wanted some for my fur.' Said Komamura

All the other captains sweat-dropped again.

Komamura spun the bottle, this time the bottom landed on Zaraki and the top on Kensei

'Truth or Dare Zaraki.' He asked 'Only pansies take truth.' He added slyly. 'Not saying that you are pansy Unohana-taichou.' He added hurriedly

'Dare then' Zaraki said without thinking about the consequences

'I dare you to go an entire week without fighting, bickering counted.' Said Kensei

Zaraki instantly paled 'N-n-no f-f-fi-fighting.' He managed to stutter.

'Yes.' Said Kensei

'Noooooooooooo' Zaraki moaned and instantly fainted.

'Woah.' Said Kyoraku 'You managed to make Zaraki faint.'

Byakuya replied 'I suppose it is because Kensei just took away his life.'

Now that Zaraki has fainted who wants to spin the bottle.

No volunteers all the captains except Rose perhaps were scared if the bottle would land on them.

'Well' said Yamamoto 'That ends the game and today's captain's meeting, all captains are to complete their dares by the end of the week,'

'Now can some please take Zaraki out of the room.'

All the captains quickly filed out leaving Yamamoto to take Zaraki out of the room.'

_**AN: Next chappie the captains perform their dares.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**AN: In this chapter the captains are going to perform their dares.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach**

_**Squad 1- The Macarena**_

'Renji' whispered Rukia 'Why did the soutaichou call all of us here.'

'I have no clue.' Replied Renji 'Must be something important considering he called everyone.'

Yamamoto sighed 'It was now or never.'

'All squad members.' He announced in his booming voice 'I have called all of you here to show you something. Hit it Chojiro.'

The 1st squad lieutenant pressed the play button as Shinji had shown him how to.

The Macarena music started playing loudly.

Yamamoto started dancing the Macarena, he would never admit it but this was quite fun.'

All the squad members looked at the soutaichou with looks of horror, some even fainted due to the mentally scarring image.

Yamamoto thought they were awed by his dancing skills and happily continued.

'_Hmmm._' He thought '_He should make this a regular.'_

Isane smirked, a look people were not used seeing on her, The SWA was definitely going to make money with this video.

_**Squad 6- Sakura Tutu**_

Byakuya groaned, he had just found one way out of his dare, he did not have a tutu. But that stupid Squad 5 captain Shinji Hirako just had to have one in Byakuya's size.

Right now he was dressed in a fluorescent pink tutu and was carrying a small bag of Sakura blooms.

He sighed he should just picked truth nothing could wound the Kuchiki pride more than this, absolutely nothing.

Renji entered without knocking as usual

'Ohay-' he started

Byakuya gulped he had so badly wished Renji would take leave today, but nooooooooooo.

Byakuya leaped up and jumped about joyously , well as fake joyous as a Kuchiki can get throwing about Sakura petals.

Renji almost fainted….but managed to calm himself down. '_Maybe his taichou was infected by some unknown disease.' _He thought 'Taichou what's wrong? He asked 'Do you need to go to the 4th squad?'

Byakuya cringed, this was the final part but definitely the worst part.

He leaped up to Renji more gracefully than a professional ballerina, hey he is a Kuchiki and cried 'SENBONZAKURA KAGEYOSHI.' While throwing a bunch of petals into his lieutenant's face and then stood back. He knew Renji's reaction wasn't gonna be good but he so didn't expect this.

Renji had promptly puked and fainted…..into his puke.

In the shadows Soi Fon and Nemu smirked, Soi Fon holding her camera and Nemu a video camera, the Shinigami Women's Association was gonna get a lot of money for these photos and even more for the video. Cha-ching.

_**Squad 12- Without the Mask**_

All the Squad 12 members were in for a shock when their captain arrived without a mask.

Mayuri felt their stares. All his subordinates were silently laughing at him, he was sure. He felt so naked without his mask. He couldn't last a whole day like this. It was Impossible. He quickly walked up to Nemu and said 'I'm taking a sick day, do not disturb me.' He walked couldn't take this. Even his lieutenant was laughing at his appearance he was 100% sure.

Nemu smirked, she was not aware her captain had inferiority complex about his appearance. Thankfully because he was so out of it, he hadn't noticed Nemu take a few of his pictures..without the mask. The Shinigami Women's Association was gonna be rolling in money soon.

_**Squad 10- A Date!?**_

Hitsugaya wished he was anywhere else in the world but where he was right now. Honestly he'd prefer fighting Aizen to this.

Currently Toshiro was standing in front of Karin Kurosaki fumbling his hands.

'Whaddya wanna ask me Toshiro.' Asked Karin impatiently.

'Um Karin…..willyougooutwithmetothemovie sonSaturday.' he asked blushing furiously. Ack! He hadn't thought this was the way he would ask Karin out

Karin blushed 'Saturday, yeah I think I can make it'

'So it's a date.' Toshiro said smirking while still blushing

'Yeah' said Karin before pecking his cheek and running off.

Hitsugaya smiled, he had a date with Karin.

The nearby bushes rustled as Rangiku inwardly squealed. Aaah it was so cute, not to mention she got the video and a few additional pictures of Toshiro smiling. Yippee!'

_**Squad-11 – NO FIGHTING!**_

For once in their history when Zaraki was Captain the squad barracks were quiet, no one was fighting. Once the squad members had heard the bad news, they had all mourned and decided to be with their captain and not fight for a week. So half of them had stayed in their rooms moping while the other half went to drink with Iba. Meanwhile Yachiru had gone to annoy Byakuya….so what about Kenpachi.

Poor Kenpachi was sitting all alone in his room witherin without fighting and sitting in a corner.

Unohana smiled has she clicked the pictures, this was vengeance for her squad, plus the SWA could make money with these photos.

_**At the Squad 5 barracks**_

Hirako Shinji was currently rolling in money, who knew you could get soo much money from the SWA for just suggesting a game of Truth or Dare at a captains meeting.

_Fin._

_**A/N: Liked it please review.**_


End file.
